


Pranks

by 7d0llflowey



Series: Blue lips, blue veins [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, There's swearing, because i was bigender when i wrote it but then i am demiboy right now, everything i touch becomes autistic lololol, fuck you rika, i guess Alin is both, i might change their name later, the curse of being genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7d0llflowey/pseuds/7d0llflowey
Summary: Alin is bored to death. Ray's too busy. So tricking Rika is a great past time for a too peaceful day.





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> i will be genuinely surprised if someone read this, lololol  
> since no many usually do  
> i was chatting with my friend and datemate about how Yoosung said in normal route that V was running away from Rika and everything she meant "in life", and i said that V did the right thing, because i would also run away. after doing many pranks. my friend said he would write a prankster MC. I did it because it was funny and i wanted to, but since i'm really anxious, i didn't play Ray's route (because Saeran being mean would make me deeply anxious and stressed, lmao).  
> since my friend and my datemate liked and they actually played the game, i decided to post. i just know about Ray's route by some spoilers and their mentions and photos tho.

It's a busy day at Mint Eye. Ray is too busy and you can't help but worry if he's doing well, such a sweet kid he is in such a harsh workload. Besides, you are deeply bored, and even the chatroom in the game will take a good while now to entertain you again. Your gum that Ray had gotten who knows where had already lost its taste too, and you were quite lazy if you should put it to someone to step on, or just throw it in the trashcan. That's when someone knocks and enter the room. The Savior herself. You have entertained yourself the day before thinking in funny and almost cruel nicknames for her. Saint Whorika still wins. But Bitch is the simplest one, and the one your mind screams when she's so obviously fake that it gives you nausea when she so much comes close to you.

So you decide to make some fun of Saint Whorika, the fakeist Savior ever.

You make a dejected face when she gets close and greets you. You even sigh and pout, so the theatrical show will look more realistic than even Ray's impressive AIs. Rika frowns. "What's wrong, Alin? Are you upset about something?"

You have to bite your botton lip to keep yourself from laughing, and uses the fact that you look nervous about telling. "It's... It's just that Ray has been so busy. I feel lonely, and a little affection starved, I guess. But you don't need to worry about it, I know that you have so many people to save, our Savior." You make up a cute smile with your eyebrows going up while frowning, all sad, looking very pitiful. "I'm sorry for worrying you with such a silly thing."

"No, no, it's not silly!" She holds your hand, and you almost take your hand from her, it feels so bad to have her touching you. At least Ray knows now not to touch you without asking first and overloading you with its texture in bad times. You barely keeps a wincing sound, but Saint Whorika takes it as only a surprised noise for all her shitty greatness. "It's not silly! I was thinking the same thing, that we shouldn't keep you alone for so long."

"You were?" You do feel surprised this time, but you just sound so emotional about it because you are ready to clap your hands really strongly till you can't feel her hands on yours anymore. "Would... Would our Savior concede me a hug? A quick one would be enough, our Savior."

She looks very empathyzing, what would be more hilarious if she wasn't fucking holding your hand! Without consent from you, without permission! It feels so bad, that if there was something that held you back from doing what you were about to do, there isn't anymore. "Of course! Oh, Alin, if you ever need a hug from me, you can always ask! No need to be so anxious about it!" And then she leaned towards you and hugged you.

Damn, what a sensory hell she is, she even smell bad. Or not bad, but strongly, what is bad, and makes you feel sick anyway. You relaxes in a calculating way, enough that she thinks you are melting because she's your savior and hugging you!, and whatever narcissistic thing that she might be thinking about. And then.

And then. You put your hand inside her mass of hair, and while it tickles and itches your whole hand, you ignore for a while the itching and put in many points the five pieces of gum that you were holding, a little hidden, but also quite high enough that to take it, she will have to cut so, so much hair. She keeps you on her arms for a while, and you feel like you are going to kick her anytime. Just a little longer, you tell yourself, pretend just a little more that you are okay and not autistic, maybe just a little asperger's syndrome but no more than that. She can't know anyway, she would try to use it, you bet.

And then she finally lets go, and you sighs in huge relief. Good, that was awkward and terrible. "Are you feeling better, Alin?" She says, like she really cares about you. You would be fooled if you didn't know the kind of shit she put Ray and everyone else through, if you didn't notice everything when you come to a new ambient. Even the poor artificial intelligence in the game feel sad towards her, suffer due to her actions. Your smile is quite real though, thinking about the great prank you just did. "I see you are doing better already!"

"Yes! Thank you very much, our Savior is really great. Only that hug and I already feel much better! It's like a miracle!" You flatter her, and she even blushes, is she for real? Wow, you did good in doing theater when younger. She smiles at you with that superior smile that everyone thinks is very saintly, what a condescending bitch.

"It was nothing, Alin. I will see how you are progressing soon later today. Have a good day!" You guess that you put her in a good mood too. You hope it means good things for the other Mint Eye zombies. She's almost skipping towards the door, and she gives you a last smile before going outside and closing the door. You scratch yourself where you can still feel her touch, to change the feeling on your skin.

But the moment you are sure she's too far to listen, you fall in a hysteric laugh.

Later that day, she's obviously in a bad mood and with a much shorter hair. She looks suspicious at everyone, but while you almost regret it for the scapegoat she's going to take, it was so worthy it that you even offer Ray a chance to cuddle next time you see him in person. He blushes very sweetly, not knowing why you smile so chirpy.


End file.
